MAUVAISE FILLE
by Yusseily
Summary: A Painting of Demise. Mary ne voulait pas faire de mal aux gens... Elle voulait juste visiter un peu le Vrai Monde... Elle avait désobéi à son père. Elle le paierait cher.


Il fallait la comprendre ! Garry et Ib avaient eu la chance de visiter l'autre monde et ils s'étaient endormis dans la salle des poupées ! Elle s'était dit qu'elle ne risquait rien, qu'Ib et Garry lui avaient prêté leurs places dans le vrai monde… Mary avait pensé que c'était sa chance. « Un tout petit peu… » qu'elle avait dit. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était voir ce que ça faisait d'être un humain. D'e_xister_. Elle voulait juste savoir comment était le monde en dehors de ce tableau maudis. Elle était arrivée vers _ce _tableau, celui que son père, Guertena, lui avait interdit d'approcher. Lorsqu'elle était petite, elle avait cru que c'était une façon pour lui de protéger son œuvre favorite. Mais maintenant qu'elle l'avait en face d'elle, Mary la trouvait laide. Juste laide.

« … C'est censé représenter ma maison… _ça _? »

Une grimace de dégout se peint sur son visage. Ses poupées bleues étaient mignonnes, mais pas cette horreur ! Elle ne comprenait pas comme cela se faisait que ce soit son père qui avait créé cela. Elle sentait une énergie négative sortir de derrière du tableau, comme pour lui dire « Tu n'es pas la bienvenue chez moi ! Reste dans ton horreur de tableau ! ». Elle frissonna. Elle savait que c'était une mauvaise idée de sortir, au moins elle était en sécurité chez elle… Mais sa curiosité d'enfant prit le dessus sur sa raison de « bonne fille ». D'un pas enfiévré par l'attente et l'anticipation, elle se hissa dans la toile colorée qui irradia d'une lumière qui semblait vouloir combattre Mary. Celle-ci lutta et, finalement, ouvrit les yeux sur une salle d'exposition aux murs blancs et purs, radicalement moins effrayants que ceux noirs de l'autre monde… Enfin pour un humain… Tout ce blanc effrayait plus que ne rassurait Mary, elle qui était habitué de par sa venue au Monde Fabriqué aux ténèbres. Elle se mit à courir comme un lapin apeuré, comme une poupée bleue… L'ambiance devint subitement plus lourde, elle avait tellement peur ! Dans un geste tremblant et pressé, à l'image de ses pas précipités, elle s'arracha ses cheveux blonds, sa petite bouche s'ouvrant légèrement pour fredonner la musique « M'aime, m'aime pas » qui, finalement, ressemblais plus aux halètements hystériques d'un mulot coincé entre les pattes du chat. Le visage angélique se tordit sans que pour autant une larme ne daigne tomber. C'est comme ça que son père l'avait faite, sans larme. Comment montrer sa tristesse et sa peur quand son propre père avait choisi que seul la joie nous allait ? Cela voulait dire que Mary n'était belle que lorsqu'elle était joyeuse ? Etait-elle _humaine_, quand la joie irradiait son sourire et ses yeux ?

Malgré cela, elle continua d'avancer, peut-être qu'en dehors de l'exposition, le monde serait plus beau et accueillant ? Elle courait maintenant, à son passage, des mots s'écrivaient sur les murs, mais elle préférait ne pas les regarder. Cela la terrifiait bien trop ! Un grand sourire joyeux se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'elle vit la porte de l'entrée de l'exposition.

« Oh une porte ! Est-ce la sortie ? »

Elle tira sur la poignée mais la porte refusa de s'ouvrir.

« Oh… Ça ne veut pas s'ouvrir ? C'est fermé… Quoi maintenant… ? Je veux juste aller dehors…»

Préférant ne pas s'y attarder, elle rebroussa chemin quand la lumière s'éteignit en clignotant. Elle s'approcha du carnet d'entrée du musée et vit avec horreur les mots « MAUVAISE FILLE MAUVAISE FILLE MAUVAISE FILLE MAUVAISE FILLE » écrit un nombre incalculable de fois qui semblaient avoir été écrits avec du sang. Apeurée, elle courut vers un grand tableau représentant une mère rouge réprimandant un enfant bleu et vit une affiche, sûrement les règles du musée, recouverts des mots

« Tu ne rentreras pas

Tu n'iras nulle part »

Elle continua de courir à en perdre haleine jusqu'à voir la sculpture d'une rose aux pétales jaunes complètement fanés. L'écriteau avait aussi été recouvert de sang : « Ton cœur est fabriqué… » L'enfant pleura. Son cœur soi-disant « fabriqué » se serrant dans sa poitrine à la recevoir des mots si cruels. Elle savait bien qu'elle n'était pas comme tous ces humains qu'elle avait tué dans le Monde Fabriqué ! Pas besoin de le lui rappeler ! Elle marcha, reprenant son souffle, vers le tableau de l'homme qui éternue quand une inscription bleue apparut sur le mur « Ce n'est plus très loin de là où tu es… » Elle comprenait maintenant, les écritures rouges et bleues, elle avait abandonné Ib et Garry, elle leur avait pris leurs places dans le Vrai Monde… Et maintenant, elle regrettait plus que tout d'avoir cédé à sa curiosité d'enfant. Elle entendit des bruits de gouttes qui tombent et continua sa marche vers un coin d'une pièce de l'exposition.

« … Est-ce-que quelqu'un… Es là ? »

Evidemment, rien ne lui répondit. Pas un autre bruit que ces petites gouttes qui tombaient. Elle attrapa son couteau, comme pour se donner contenance et tomba sur une énorme flaque de peinture bleue qui tombait du plafond…

« J'ai peur… Aidez-moi… »

La petite pleurait, serrant son couteau tout contre elle. Comme elle avait autrefois serré les poupées bleues… Elle aurait tellement aimé qu'elles soient là avec elle ! Elles étaient sa famille… Plus que ne l'était son père… Toutes les lumières s'éteignirent subitement, la plongeant dans le noir le plus profond alors que tous ses membres tremblaient de façon incontrôlable.

« Non… Nooon….. ! Qu'est-ce-que-c 'est… ? Je ne peux rien voir !

Pourquoi… Pourquoi est-ce comme ça ? Je pensais que c'était clair(bright) et drôle et… Et les gens dehors ! Pourquoi il n'y a que moi ici ?! »

L'enfant criait. Elle avait peur. Elle avait fait une bêtise, une énorme bêtise, en sortant de ce fichu tableau !

« Sniff… Ib… Où es-tu… ? Je suis désolée(lonely)… J'ai tellement peur… Aide… Ga… Garry… ! Waaaahhh… Quelqu'uuun…

….. Père….. ! »

C'était fini. Dès lors qu'elle avait appelé celui qui la condamnait ainsi pour désobéissance. Elle aurait pu observer Ib et Garry de loin, à l'abri avec ses poupées. Mais au lieu de cela, elle avait voulu désobéir à son père, à sa règle fondamentale. Et c'est ainsi que l'on vit une certaine humanité chez Mary, celle qui était capable de mourir. Quant au sort réservé à Ib et Garry , dormant dans la salle des poupées, eh bien… Je suppose qu'il demeurera secret. Peut-être mourront-ils, d'ainsi attendre dans cette pièce seulement peuplée de poupées bleues. Ou peut-être qu'ils ne pourront pas mourir sans que les pétales ne tombent et qu'ils resteront ainsi à jamais. Perdus dans les méandres de leurs folies respectives… Peut-être…

_**Welcome to my world that's painted with sadness**_

_Bienvenue dans mon monde peint avec tristesse_

_**There's no light of sun There you can't hear any sound at all**_

_Il n'y a pas la lumière du soleil. Il n'y a pas du tout de son à entendre_

_**Here I'm waiting silently for you, father**_

_Ici j'attends dans le silence pour vous, père_

_**Why you were so cruel to left poor Mary alone?**_

_Pourquoi êtes-vous si cruel envers votre pauvre et seule Mary ?_

_**lalala...**_

_**Please take me away, I desperately promise to be a good girl, to be worthy of your love**_

_S'il-vous-plaît, emmenez-moi, je vous promets désespérément d'être une bonne fille pour mériter votre amour_

_**I don't need the paint books, the dolls and the dresses,**_

_Je n'ai pas besoin de peinture, de livre, de poupées ou de robes,_

_**Just tell me, why you've left your pictures and gone?**_

_Juste, dîtes-moi, pourquoi vous avez laissé vos images et êtes partis ?_

_**lalala...**_

_**Who are you, stranger with a red rose in your hand**_

_Qui es-tu, étrangère avec une rose rouge dans la main_

_**I liked you from the first sight, I wanna be your friend, Let's play**_

_Je t'ai aimé dès notre première rencontre, je veux que nous soyons amies, allons jouer_

_**I've never asked for this place that's called my home,**_

_Je n'ai jamais demandé ce lieu qui est appelée ma maison,_

_**But hope, you will be staying with me until the end**_

_Mais j'espère que tu resteras avec moi jusqu'à la fin_

_**lalala...**_

_**Please, don't be scared of me I'm a good girl**_

_S'il-te-plaît, n'ai pas peur de moi, je suis une bonne fille_

_**I just want to be with you to forget my sorrow**_

_Je veux juste être avec toi pour oublier ma douleur_

_**I'm tired of being the puppet of this world**_

_Je suis fatiguée d'être la marionnette de ce monde_

_**Oh, tell me, why do you want to go with this man?**_

_Oh, dis-moi, pourquoi veux-tu partir avec cet homme ?_

_**lalala...**_

_**Is he your true knight in the shining armor?**_

_Est-il ton véritable chevalier à l'armure brillante ?_

_**Who'll sacrifice himself just for your sake with no fear But then**_

_Qui va se sacrifier sans crainte juste pour ton amour. Mais alors_

_**Why he resembles the one, who created**_

_Pourquoi ressemble-t-il à celui qui a créé_

_**This gallery and picture, that gave me a birth ?**_

_Cette galerie et ces images qui m'ont donné naissance_

_**lalala...**_

_**MY TEARS ARE FALLING, WHY IT'S SO PAINFUL?**_

_MES LARMES COULENT, POURQUOI EST-CE SI DOULOUREUX ?_

_**I DID NOTHING WRONG, SO WHY DO YOU HATE ME SO MUCH?**_

_JE N'AI RIEN FAIS ALORS POURQUOI ME HAISSEZ-VOUS AUTANT ?_

_**THIS BURNING CANVAS BECAME YOUR CRUEL ANSWER**_

_CETTE TOILE QUE VOUS BRULER EST VOTRE CRUELLE REPONSE_

_**AND NOW FLAMES UNSPARINGLY KISS ME GOODNIGHT.**_

_ET MAINTENAN, LES FLAMMES M'EMBRASSENT SANS MENAGEMENT, BONNE NUIT._

_**lalala...**_

_**Welcome to her world that's lying in ashes...**_

_Bienvenue dans son monde en cendre_

_**There's a sea of fire, There is no way to run at all...**_

_Il y a une mer de feu, il n'y a pas du tout de chemin pour courir_

_**She only wanted to be with her father...**_

_Elle voulait seulement être avec son père…_

_**But little Mary is melting in her abyss alone...**_

_Mais petite Mary fond seule dans son abysse…_

_**"I'm coming, father..."**_

_« Je viens, père… »_


End file.
